


Romance in the Dusk

by Cherrywithani



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Adult Entertainment, F/M, UA, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrywithani/pseuds/Cherrywithani
Summary: Bakugou and Uraraka AU where Bakugou has found himself needing to work for Mina’s Gentleman’s club. He wasn’t expecting a brown haired bomb to be thrown into the mix.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all im new to Ao3 & got this prompt from Spicyblond on Twitter :-)

Katsuki Bakugou stood before his Chief of Police, Toshinori. He had just been praised of his bust of a prostitution ring a few weeks ago, and now was to be given another assignment.

“Lieutenant, I need you to go on another undercover stig”.

“Another one?”, Katsuki asked

“Yes. It seems there is a man, going by the code name ‘The Muscle’. He’s been committing heinous crimes around the city. Your job is to capture The Muscle. If it comes down to it, lethal force may be used. Do you understand, Bakugou?”, Bakugou nodded.

“I’ll get him, Sir” was Katsuki‘s answer.

“Bakugou, we rented you an apartment in the North part of the city. You will stay there and act like a new, normal, young adult, moving to the city for the first time.” Bakugou nodded , understanding.

The next morning Bakugou was getting the keys to his apartment from the leasing office. He headed to the second floor, first door to the right. Once inside he started to unpack. Toshinori was great at finding fully furnished places like these. Katsuki made himself a light breakfast and headed out the door to job hunt.

After filling out application, after application, for what seemed like hours, Katsuki saw the sun start to go down. He turned to his right to see a giant neon pink sign that read Spice’s Gentlemen’s Club. Katsuki shrugged his shoulders and went inside. The music was blaring as soon as he walked in, he saw the first person in a uniform he could find and went up to him.

“Oi, are you guys hiring?”

The red headed man who Katsuki tapped turned around, smiling.

“Yeah! We’re always looking for dancers! Let me introduce you to Mina, she owns the club. I’m Kirishima, I manage the male dancers on the upper level and I’m also Minas boyfriend.”

Katsuki followed Kirishima upstairs into a small office, a voluptuous woman sat at her desk filling out paperwork.

“Hey babe, this guy is looking for a job. I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name”

Bakugou looked up at Kirishima

“I’m-“ Bakugo was cut off by Mina.

“Well, here, at my club everyone has a stage name to protect their own safety. What would you like your stage name to be?” Mina asked.

Bakugou looked perplexed as Mina continued to talk.

“Well you are auditioning aren’t you?” Bakugou was speechless, but Mina didn’t stop.

“Don’t worry, we can give you a name and if you don’t know how to work the pole we can teach you that too. Just sign this waiver here.”,

Bakugo signed the paper and mentioned not having any clothes to dance in. Thankfully Kirishima was here to help.

“Follow me,” Kirishima said with a smile.

Bakugo followed Kirishima into the guys dressing room.

Kirishima went into a duffle bag to pull out an outfit that put a slight blush on Bakugous cheeks. Out came a cowboy hat, black chaps, black cowboy boots, and a black vest. Kirishima helped Bakugou into the outfit and let him know to leave the vest open. Bakugo and Kirishima left the dressing room, Kirishima showed Bakugou the way to the stage and headed towards Mina right after, giving Bakugou a thumbs up.

Bakugou got on stage, fluorescent lights on him, the bass blaring in his ears. The song Wylin’ began to play. Thankfully Bakugou had plenty of practice for things like this. Bakugou started moving to the beat, grinding on stage, making eye contact with the patrons, oozing confidence and sexuality. The lights glistening on his well toned chest. Soon enough people were throwing money on stage. Bakugou soon headed over to a smiling Mina.

“You’re hired! I think we’ll call you Rico while you’re here”

“Rico?”, Katsuki asked.

“Yeah just like the rapper! You give me the same energy, Spicy!” She chuckled.

“Head into my office and we will finish the paperwork”. Bakugou followed Mina back into her office.Mina had her head down signing more waivers and going over house fees, late fees, tip out percentage, everything for the newly dubbed Rico. Katsuki thanked Mina for hiring him and started to leave Minas office. As Katsuki was exiting a beautiful brown haired bombshell passed him. She wore a white collared shirt, scars visible right by the crook of her neck into her collarbone. She slammed a suitcase onto Mina’s desk and gave a large smile.

“Here’s what Mrs. Yaoyarozu told me to deliver to you Mina.”, the brown hair girl said.

“Thank you Ochako,” Mina replied smiling.

“Do you have any information regarding the Muscle yet?” Ochako asked. Unbeknownst to Uraraka and Mina, Katsuki was still outside the door, eavesdropping.

“He comes every Saturday around 10pm when we open and stays until close. He always comes in with two friends”, Mina replied.

“What should we do with this information?” Uraraka wondered out loud.

“I have a plan that might work, Mina said.

“I’ll have you bartend nights at the club. You’ll get familiar with the customers and get a better sense of what kind of person The Muscle is. I still haven’t quite figured him out. You’ll also need a different name while you’re working here. What would you like to go by?”

“You can call me Trinity”, Uraraka smiled.

“That’s perfect! You’ll start tomorrow night! We just hired a new male dancer too! That’s perfect for the club!”, Mina said. Uraraka reached out to Mina and shook hands, sealing the deal.


	2. Time to Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou processes his thoughts while in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mafia/Stripper AU prompt Fromm spicyblond on Twitter <3

Katsuki stood outside Minas office, processing allthe information he had just overheard. His decision was made then and there, he had to get close to Uraraka. Bakugou was in awe. How could a stranger hand any connection to The Muscle? Especially a tough girl like her. Bakugou started to head downstairs and out of the front door. He couldn’t believe he just got hired as a male stripper. And that he was a good one at that.

Bakugou headed into his apartment and started his research. He sat on his bed, opening his laptop. He searched on various search engines and video channels looking for tips, vlogs, blogs, anything he could find to make his undercover mission run smoother. Bakugou reaches for his burner cell and called Toshinori.

“Hello?”, Toshinori answered.

“Toshinori, it’s Bakugo. I gathered some information you might find useful.”

“What is it Bakugo?”,

“I stopped into a gentleman’s club. A woman walked past me and mentioned The Muscle”, Bakugou started when Toshinori cut him off.

“Bakugou, you’re supposed to be on the job, what were you doing at a gentleman’s club?” Toshinori sounded annoyed.

“Long story short, it’s my place of employment”, Bakugou answers abruptly.

“Oh?”, Toshinori inquired.

“Bakugou, I want you to get close with this girl who mentioned The Muscle. Gather as much intel as you can. Don’t forget your mission”, Toshinori finished.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking, Chief”, Bakugou replied.

“Good, stay on your toes Bakugou.”, Toshinori then ended the call. Bakugou set his phone down and closed his laptop. He fell back onto his bed, sighing as he reflected about his day. After getting lost in his thoughts he headed to the shower.

Bakugou tried to clear his mind, but it was no use, Uraraka kept coming back to his head. As Bakugou waited for the shower to spread steam across the room until he stepped in. The hot water hit his head, and again thoughts of Uraraka’s round face and rose chase invaded his head. Bakugou reaches down, grabbing his own member and started to stroke of thoughts of her. He imagined the curves of her chest, slim waist, and what he could only imagine would be the softest ass. He kept picturing himself undressing Uraraka.

Unbuttoning her crisp white collared shirt. He imagined her wearing a black and pink bra. He pictured unclasping her bra to have her supple breasts fall out. He thought of kissing her neck, her scars, her collarbone. He kept pumping his member as the hot water hit his chest. He imagined his wet tongue trailing down her breast while using his free hand to massage the other.

He could see himself unbuttoning Urarakas pants, pulling them down to her ankles. He imagined looking up at her, locking his crimson eyes with her brown doe eyed ones. He would slide his hands back up her legs. He bit the top of her thong. Gripping with his teeth and sensually pulling them down he let his fingers drag to the front of her thighs, kisses following soon behind. He starts to kiss her inner thigh lightly. He slowly drags his tongue making a trail in her inner thigh.

He finally reaches her womanhood and explores with his tongue. He pumps harder imagining the moans Uraraka would make her. He would lap up all of her juices with each moan. As Bakugou imagined Urarakas moans becoming louder and louder, he came in his hand. After his session in the shower, he finished washing himself off and headed to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Katsuki sees Uraraka, through Uraraka’s point of view. Uraraka wonders how she will take down The Muscle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Mafia AU thanks to spicyblond’s twitter prompt.

Uraraka was standing in Don Yaoyarozu’s office.

“Uraraka, I have a very important task for my best soldier”, Yaoyarozu started. Uraraka listened intensely. If the Don herself requested to see her, it must have been important.

“I need you to take down the man called The Muscle. He stole a precious family heirloom - one passed down to me from my mother. I cannot bypass something so disrespectful to the Yaoyarozu family. Especially someone that we welcomed into our home”, Don Yaoyarozu’s eyes glared in the dark. If Uraraka knew any better, Don MoMo Yaoyarozu could kill anyone with her looks alone.

“You are to take down The Muscle by any means necessary. That is an order soldier”, Don Yaoyarozu’s voice boomed. Uraraka nodded, understanding what had to be done. Don Yaoyarozu reaches from under her desk and handed Uraraka a briefcase.

“Uraraka, before you go, I need you to deliver this to the Capo”, Uraraka gladly took the briefcase and headed towards the Capo’s club, Spice. Uraraka held the briefcase tightly. Uraraka was not expecting the meeting with the Don to go so smoothly. Especially with the incident from her last hit. Uraraka reached up and traced her scars left on her collarbone. Flashes of the knife glistening clouded Uraraka’s head.

Uraraka rounded three corners until she approached Spice’s neon pink glow. She entered the doors and headed straight upstairs to Mina’s office. As she entered Mina’s office she saw a blond male, around her age, leaving. ‘He’s cute’ Uraraka thought to herself. She thought to herself, smiling brightly. After processing the information Mina had given her about The Muscle she had to devise a plan.

What would her plan of action be? She knew she had to take down The Muscle at all costs. Disrespect is something the Yaoyarozu family does not tolerate. The Yaoyarozu’s do not forgive, and they do not forget. And as a soldier of the Yaoyarozu family, Uraraka had to kill the Muscle without having any casualties.

Uraraka walked back to her apartment still wondering how could she get Don Yaoyarozu’s point across while still taking out The Muscle. She could not do it at Spice. It would be too obvious. She couldn’t do it at the surrounding areas of the city, that would start a turf war with the other families.

Uraraka let out a frustrated sigh, rubbing the back of her neck. She reached into her pants pocket pulling out her keys to her apartment, got inside and started to undress. She headed straight to her office desk, pulling out a small black notebook.

Uraraka started to jot down all of her feelings of the day. When you are in this line of work, it’s easy to go mad. Especially when you live alone. After writing down all of her emotions she slammed her book back into her desk. Uraraka started to head towards her kitchen. She reach for a cup in the upper cabinet, back to the fridge to get some ice, and back to the sink to get some water. As she took a sip, that’s when it hit her!

Arsenic!

She played the scenario out in her head. The Muscle would stop into Spice on Saturday. He would enjoy himself with his friends. She would slip it into his drink at Last Call before leaving. She would follow him and his buddies waiting for the moment he would start to heave.

She would use her brute strength to knock out his friends and drag him into a nearby alleyway. She would take the Yaoyarozu necklace back and leave his body there while she escaped into one of the Yaoyarozu’s penthouses.

After Uraraka finished her water she went back to the sink to clean her cup and placed it in the rack to dry. She headed to her bathroom to quickly shower, clearing her thoughts of the day. After stepping out of the shower she washed her face, dried her hair, and slipped on a black silk negligee.

Tomorrow night begins her life as Trinity. She rolled over in her bed and turned her light out, awaiting what the morning had in store for her.


	4. The Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More character introductions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mafia/strip club AU after spicyblond’s prompt

Uraraka woke up, sun glistening in her eyes. She rubbed them tiredly, not wanting to leave her fluffy comforters. She thought about her job and how she got herself into the mess of bartend if at an adult entertainment club. Which reminded her, she had to text Mina regarding her work uniform.

“What’s the proper attire for Spice?” Uraraka quickly hit send.

“Bartenders can choose how they want to dress. You can wear jeans/sweats or you can dress sexy if you want. It’s up to you” was Minas response.

Uraraka rummaged through her closet, there wasn’t a lot she had to choose from. She snapped a quick picture and sent it to Mina.

“I don’t think anything I own screams sexy”

Mina text back as soon as she heard her phone ‘Ding’

“Girl come over my house. I have clothes you can have.” Mina grabbed a pair of fishnets, high waisted pole shorts, and a matching sports bra. Mina snapped a quick pic and hit send.

Uraraka blushed slightly at the picture.

“Mina do you have normal booty shorts? I want to keep the fishnets though and maybe something that covers the chest more?”

Uraraka received another picture from Mina, a black halter crop top with black jean distressed mini shorts.

“That’s better!” Uraraka sent back.

“Just make sure you cover your neck. The last thing you need is customers harassing you about your scars while you’re working.” Mina mentioned to her.

“Right”

Uraraka headed into the shower, not prepared to do her makeup and be called Triniti all night.

Jirou stood behind Don MoMo, a peach earring glistening as light flooded through the window.

“Jirou, am I doing the right thing?”, Don MoMl pondered.

“Yaoyarozu, if you are asking me that, do you feel that you are doing the right thing?”, Jirou questioned back.

“The Muscle and I have known each other since we were children. Coming from a Family close to mine, I suspected him to become the next Don when his father passes. To disrespect the Family, something just seems off”, MoMo confided in her advisor.

“Don Yaoyarozu. If The Muscle had never stolen, we would not be in this predicament. You are the head of the Family. You must protect them. Sending Uraraka out on this job was the best thing you could have done. Uraraka is a smart girl. She will find a way to get your sentiments across, while not starting a turf war. That is why you picked her personally for this job.”, Jirou reassured.

“But what if something goes wrong like the last job? If I were to actually lose Uraraka this time—“

Jirou cut MoMo off.

“Don Yaoyarozu, you could have never imagined that woman would be hiding a knife in the same sleeve her gun was in.” Yaoyarozu looked out of the window as if to search for an answer. Her advisor was right, she couldn’t have known and Uraraka had proven her loyalty to the family over and over again.

“Don MoMo, never forget, everything you do is per la famiglia” Jirou mentioned earnestly.

Don MoMo half smiled, still looking out of the window.

“Jirou, I’m going out to clear my head. I’ll be at the Tea Shop on 8th. Call if an urgent matter arises.

MoMo headed to the tea shop, she donned a form hugging summer dress. She let her hair down with a red flower hairpin, pushing her bangs back. She ordered her fresh pressed tea and sat down figuring she could use the alone time and peace to reflect.

“Excuse me, Ms? Is this seat taken?”, MoMo looked up to see a gorgeous man. He had unique white and red hair with a scar on his left eye. In afleeting moment she thought about her friends collarbone. Despite this, a slight blush appeared on MoMo’s face.

“No, go ahead and sit”, she responded.

/Earlier at Headquarters/

“Todoroki, I need you to go undercover. Bakugo is on a separate undercover mission, but I think this is better suited to your line of expertise”

“What is it Toshinori?,” Todoroki asked, not skipping a beat.

“We got tipped off that there might be a turf war coming between the two families-“

“You mean the Mafia?”, Todoroki sounded curious.

“Yes. It seems Yaoyarozu and the rival family are planning a shootout within the upcoming months. It’s still to early to tell. I need you to follow the head of the Yaoyarozu family. Get close to her. Find out as much information as you can and report back to us. Eventually we will need you to wear a wire. Use any means possible. We’re counting on you, Todoroki.” Todoroki nodded, understanding his mission.

Todoroki headed to the bathroom to change out of his police uniform and into street clothes. A pair of black slacks and a black polo shirt. After his meeting with the Chief he decided to get some tea.

Todoroki headed for the shop and ordered his Oolong tea. As he turned to go sit down, the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on walked into the shop. She had a figure that rivaled Jayne Mansfield. Her ebony hair flowed at the same pace as her hips. She ordered her tea and headed towards her seat. He noticed her look out the window absent minded. He had to get to know her.

“Excuse me, Ms.?, is this seat taken?”


	5. The Hotseat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trinity watches Rico give a special birthday girl a Hotseat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song referenced is Lil Kim’s “How Many Licks?”

It was around 4:30 in the afternoon and Uraraka had been getting ready at Mina’s. She showered, brushed her teeth, and had Mina straighten her hair.

“You look amazing Ochako!” Mina beamed. She went to grab some makeup she had stored in her drawers, lots of color corrector and body foundation to cover up Uraraka’s scars.Uraraka had on her all black outfit and relaxed at the fact that someone else was taking care of her. She allowed Mina to put on eyeshadow making her brown eyes pop. After what seemed like hours Mina smiled

“All finished!” She yelled. Uraraka looked at herself in Mina’s full body mirror. A blush crept upon her already rosy cheeks. Uraraka felt sexy. Mina suggested adding black ankle socks over her fishnet tights. She finished her look with chunky black high-heeled booties.

“Wow Mina, you’re a really good make up artist. I don’t even recognize myself”, Uraraka reached up to feel her scars when she felt Mina’s hand slap it away.

“Uraraka stop moving around so much! I have to set your makeup!” Mina pulled out a bottle resembling hair spray and releases it onto Uraraka’s face. Uraraka started spitting.

“Oh come on! My mouth was open!” Mina laughed at Uraraka’s small misfortune. Uraraka and Mina headed out to Spice. It was officially Uraraka’s first night as ‘Trinity’ the bartender.

‘Trinity’ was bombarded with questions since the second her shift started.

“M’am, can I get some change?”

“Can you break a $100?”

“Do you accept debit?”

“Could you close/open my tab?”

“M’am I’m still waiting for my drink”

Uraraka was running around the bar like crazy. She didn’t realize how much work actually goes into bartending. As Uraraka looked around for garnishments she realized she was out of mint. Thankfully Mina was shadowing Uraraka on her first night.

“Trinity could you grab some more garnishments? I’ll run the bar, you go ahead.” Trinity nodded and headed towards the stock room when she was stopped by one of the dancers, Tsuyu.

“Excuse me? Trinity? Could you. Ring me down some baby wipes? I can’t find our House Mom anywhere”

“Sure thing”, Uraraka replied. She continues up the steps to the stock room. Uraraka had grabbed a tub of mint from the small mini fridge, baby wipes from the upper shelf, and coasters. She was so tired of wiping down the damn bar she thought her arm would fall off. She gripped at her shoulder, nervous that she would sweat her makeup off.

As Trinity headed back downstairs she heard a large commotion on the men’s floor. On stage was a red headed woman, sitting in a plastic chair. Over the loud speaker she heard Kirishima’s piercing voice.

“Alright everybody! Let’s give it up for the birthday girl Kendo!!! And as part of Kendo’s birthday package, she gets a hot seat with our dancers and newcomer, Rico!!!”

Uraraka remembered Mina mentioning a new dancer. Uraraka decided a few minutes watching the hot seat wouldn’t be too much trouble. Just a few minutes to see what the difference was between the upstairs bar and downstairs one where she worked. The bass started to come through, bursting through the surround sound speakers. It took Uraraka a minute to realize, she knows this song, oh man what a throwback.Rico was already on stage, dancing next to the chair Kendo was sitting in.

Slowly, he caressed her shoulders, squatting down to get dangerously close to her face. Rico then sat in front of Kendo, hovering his round ass right above her waist. He then bent down on one knee and pivoted so he was facing away from Kendo. In a crouching position, ass still by Kendo’s waist. Rico started to twerk on Kendo.

Uraraka felt flush, she wasn’t expecting that. Uraraka had been to strip clubs before, but the entertainment was always women. Uraraka saw as sweat dropped down Rico’s chiseled chest. The beat to the song booming louder now.

/And Dan/

From behind the stage curtain another male dancer appeared. He had bright yellow hair with a dyed black lightning bolt on the side. He was shirtless and lean, and a bit shorter than Rico. He wore only a white collar with a black tie, matching wrist cuffs, and a black speedo. The lightning boy slid over to the opposite side of Kendo. He puffed out his chest to the beat. He grabbed onto his tie, making it come undone. He wrapped the necktie around Kendo, squatting he gently caressed Kendo’s arm.

/And Tony, he was Italian/

A third dancer came out, slim like the blonde one, but much taller. He had black straight hair that fell down to his ears. He surprised Kendo from the back. He fluidly through one leg over the chair and grinned. Uraraka saw Rico and the others grind, wine, and gyrate on Kendo. She saw Rico do a handstand, his legs on either sides of Kendo’s head, he started to twerk while in a handstand.

As Rico stood back up he turned to see Uraraka carrying a small tub of mint, and a few other items in her hand. He could have sworn he saw her smiling. Was she watching this entire time?

That’s when Rico decided, tonight will be the nighthe’ll get to know her.

Uraraka shook her head, bringing herself back to reality. She headed back downstairs to hand Tsuyu her baby wipes and headed back to the bar.

“Trinity what took you so long?”, Mina asked.

“Oh I had to get some baby wipes for one of the dancers.”, she answered honestly.

“Oh Okay, thanks for grabbing the coasters by the way, I didn’t even notice we were running out of them”, Mina smoked at her. Trinity finished the rest of her shift with Mina. And honestly, without Mina’s help, Trinity didn’t know where she would be.


End file.
